


Teach Me Gardening

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius
Summary: Hermione loves to garden and what's better than Draco asking her to teach him. DM/HG





	1. Chapter 1

Malfoy is v OOC...you have been warned.

"Malfoy. You can't just start a question and then stop in the middle of it. Tell me." She frowned.

Hermione Granger stood in front of her door as Draco Malfoy stood in front of her mumbling and silently looked away from her stare.

"I can't. It's embarassing." He said, his cheeks turning to a slightly pink shade.

"I promise, I won't laugh." She folded her arm. "This time." She added.

He sighed. "Fine. But don't tell anyone. Can you teach me about gardening?"

"What?" She asked, eyes wide open in shock.

"That thing with flowers, that my mother love. Isn't it called gardening?" He asked.

"Yeah, it is. I just... I thought I didn't heard you right. I can't believe that the Draco Malfoy wants to know the secrets of the flowers." She said trying to hide the laugh that was threatening to appear.

"You promised, Granger. " Malfoy said to me with a serious face.

They've been friends for years after he had saved her from his aunts clutches, she then took out her hand for him to shake, Draco questions it at firat but then gave in after Hermione told him that they're starting over again.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. And you are?"

He clasped his hand to hers and replied.

x

"You're right. Tomorrow is the weekend. We won't have work so you can come to me to learn. The first class is free but then you'll have to pay." She joked.

"Oh...I think I can find a method of payment that would be enjoyable for both of us." He wiggled his brows, losing his embarrassment and he started smirking, making Hermione laugh.

"First rule: you don't flirt with the teacher."

"But where's the fun in that?" He whined.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Hermione stood on the varanda in front of her house waiting for Draco. She waved when she saw him approaching.

"Ready for the first lesson?" She joked as he opened her small fence door.

"I was born ready." He laughed.

"Sit next to me and pay attention to the introduction part. It doesn't matter where you plant the flower, in a pot or in a garden, you have to be very careful with the soil.

Flowers need good soil in order to grow. If you look at the soil in my garden, you can see the places where the flowers are planted aren't heavy with clay, sand, or rocks." She explained.

"Got it." He said with his brows scrunched together.

"Let's start with an easy flower, then we'll slowly rise to the difficulty level. What do you say?" She questions.

"How difficult?" He frowned slightly.

"Malfoy. You play Quiditch. You can face a small flower challenge." She chuckles.

"Pansies are easy to plant and they don't need much. I've got some seeds. We'll have to chose a place where the sun always touches. I'll let you plant these at the end of the lesson as a quick test." she said.

"You'll give them to me easily?" He questions, looking down at the seeds.

"Now these pansies aren't difficult to grow either. I planted one here in this pot. I'll give it to you. It already has a flower and if you take care of her, more will blossom. Remember to water the pansy regularly."

"Pansy." He scowled, "Can I change the flowers' name?"

"To what?" She asks.

"Hermione."

"Hermione isn't a flower Malfoy. Plus you can't change a flowers' name."

"But Pansy." He glared at the flower pot.

"Hi, Malfoy. I'm Pansy. Please take care of me." She changed her voice and moved the flowers' leaf as if the flower was waving at him.

"That was creepy." He stated. She laughed and handed the pot to him.

"I'll take care of it. I promise." He said.

"Here are some gloves. I've got another plant here." She handed him her pair of pink gloves.

"Don't you have another colour?" he nervously laughed.

"Nope. It's these," she holds the pink gloves in front of her. "Or these." She helds another pair of red gloves.

He sighed, "I'll take the girly gloves rather than the red, any day."

"This is a trowel. You use it to dig holes." She showed him the gardening tool.

He took it and made a few holes for the flower seeds.

"Perfect. You have a natural talent for gardening." she laughed.

"Harry quick!" A voice shouted out.

The two in the garden turned to face the voice. Harry, Dean and Ron stood proudly like they've found something amazing.

Draco's eyes widened and stood up, dropping the gardening tools.

"What are you doing here!?"

"Nice gloves, Malfoy!" Harry yelled out.

Draco looked down at his hands and quickly took off his gloves.

"Did you get that Harry?" Dean asked as he looked over Harry's shoulder.

"I did." He said, holding and looking to a rectangle device.

"Potter!"

"Gotta keep this." Harry said to himself.

"No! Delete that right now Potter."

"No. I'm going to frame it." He told him while zooming in on the pink gloves.

"If you do that, I'll plant your head in this hole." Draco shouted.

"Malfoy you're going to scare those flowers with that scowl of yours!" Ron said.

"What, you finally realised you have no talent in Quidditch and you decided to pick up a girly activity?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to destroy you all in the field tomorrow." Draco growled.

"Can you make us a book with flowers and how they should be taken care of? I'm sure my mum needs one." Ron teased.

"Are you going to work in a muggle flower shop? If you do, can you give me a discount when I'll come to buy flowers for my girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"Well, I find a man who knows the arts of gardening very atractive." She defended Draco and kissed his cheek. "Just imagine how he treats a girl if he treats these flowers gentle." She said and Draco put an arm around her waist.

"And just look at this muscles. I see that taking care of flowers is a good work out." She placed her hand on Draco's arm.

"Let's go before, we lose the rest of the dignity we still have." Harry said to Ron and Dean.

They left and Draco looked at her. "Thank you for defending me from your friends." He said.

"Of course. And don't worry. I'm sure Harry won't frame those pictures, I'll make sure of it." She reassured him.

"I don't care if they do. I have you next to me, so..." He shrugged off. "Now let's get back to our work." He said and looked to the place where the gardening tools rested.

"Draco." she whispers and slowly touched his arm.

He hummed and looked into her eyes. It took a few moments before she stood on her toes and kissed him. He put his arms on her waist to bring her closer. She placed her hands on his back and they kissed.

"Thank you." She whispered, as she withdrew from his lips.

"For what?" He asked, still dazed from the kiss.

"For enduring the teasing just to spend time with me." I said.

"When did you find out that I like you?"

"When you asked me to teach you gardening. I know it's not for Narcissa, she doesnt do gardening, right? She has a flower garden and thats it. I didn't think you'd do it voluntarily." She laughed.

"Was it that obvious?" Draco asked.

"Very." She laughed and shook her head in amusement.

"Wait, d-do you...l-lik-" he stuttered.

"Pardon?"

"I-I mean, do you-?"

"Malfoy, are you trying to ask if I like you back?" She asks with one of her brows raised.

"Yes. Wait, you knew what I was going to say?"

"I apologize, I liked seeing you stutter, Malfoy."

"Why did you change from Draco to Malfoy?"

"Oh, I did?" She teased as she went inside her house.

"Granger, come here." He ran after her.

Their laughter filled her house as the two ran around trying to capture each other.


End file.
